Friday Night
by firezone783
Summary: It's been only a month since they got mixed up with this whole shinobi business and the girls are having ahouse warming party! Everyone seems to be having fun except for one stoic bug boy and a firey tempered dragon girl. First fanfic ShinoxRyu


Friday Night

**Disclaimer for both the Naruto characters and Last Friday Night by Katy Perry which inspired this little story as a preview of the fanfic I'm working on. I do however own six of these characters.**

Last Friday Night

The stereo was pumped and the lights were doused in the fair sized apartment, floorboards shaking as the party got underway. "Pass me another Akane!" Missing her usual hooded jacket, Akane pulled a chilled soda out of the fridge and tossed it across the room to the girl by the tv. The air was light and as Ryu placed a tray of sodas on the counter Kioshi opened the door and let in the mass of shinobi outside their apartment. "Not that we're not glad to be here but won't the party bother your neighbors," the pink haired medic asked warily. Kioshi muttered something that she couldn't quite catch and Ryu gave them a sly, fanged smirk. Ino gave a shudder in response to the sight and scowled at the devious girl. "There's no way on Earth you'll get a boyfriend that doesn't have a problem with that creepy…evil smirk!" "Who said I was looking for one? Besides, the neighbors are all out tonight."

Silence.

"What did you do," the loud-mouthed blonde screamed at them. A quick shove from Akane as she passed by with a tray of hot dogs silenced him-via his face hitting the fridge-and the rest went on with their evening. It wasn't long until everyone was either playing games on the temperamental PS2 or DDR or getting fairly hyper off of large amounts of soda but there were those who had yet to get into the mood. Those people being Sai, Neji and Shino, although that couldn't have been less of a surprise. "Come on you guys! It's a party!" "Yeah," Kiba said, slinging an arm over Shino's shoulders. "You wouldn't want the girls to think you're not having a good time do you?" He snickered and although the comment was reasonable enough, he still drew suspicion from the three boys. "Oh get off his back Kiba. They're not offending anyone." "You're no fun Ryu. You gotta lighten up a bit!" "..lighten YOU up..," she muttered crossly before heading back to the dance machine. Eventually Akane had taken the liberty of kicking Kiba's ass in a game of Mortal Kombat, Ino and Sakura kept Sai's attention with a potentially dangerous copy of the latest Icha Icha and Lee and Tenten had begun pestering Neji, which left Shino to his own devices for the time being.

Eventually it seemed he grew tired of sitting on the all-too-crowded sofa and moved to the kitchen which offered little more privacy but was indeed less cramped. "You want a drink," the voice asked rather timidly. Thinking it was perhaps Hime or Hinata, he turned and responded with a faint "ah" and a nod only to find that it was neither of the two girls and in fact Ryu to his surprise.

A rather pleasant surprise, though he would never admit it.

"I know this isn't really your sort of thing," she spoke in a hushed tone, as if afraid to be heard. "But thanks for coming." Beneath his coat, the slightest hint of a smirk made its way onto his features but all she saw was a brief nod followed by equally quiet words. "It would be proper to accept seeing that I was personally invited." "Ah.." She handed the glass to him before retrieving her own and smiling briefly at him, but it was forced. Perhaps his choice of words didn't have the appropriate effect…

"I didn't really expect you, Neji or Sai to stick around this long actually..Even Shikamaru looks like he's having fun," she chuckled. Perhaps her choice of words gave him the wrong message. "Were you counting on us leaving?" "What? No, no! Not at all! Well, it was more like I didn't think you'd, er, tolerate much of this for as long as you are…" She fumbled with her words horribly and the sight of her losing her composure in front of him-BECAUSE of him-made him feel a nostalgic sting..and excitement. Many people lost their composure around him, but most saw him as creepy, unfriendly. There was another reason behind her nervousness and he planned on drawing it out into the open. "You look a bit feverish. Perhaps you need some air.." With a gently and well placed hand on her forehead, he felt her skin grow warmer and she refused to meet his hidden gaze. "Y-you're a little…too close _friend_," she hinted with an edge to her voice but he wouldn't be dissuaded. He took a step closer, closing the distance his arm put between them and his hand fell to her cheek in a soft caress. She struggled not to fall into his trap, well aware of the mass of people in the next room having a clear view of them.

"They're too busy with the party.." "This coming from the one who wasn't too thrilled to tell anyone." "I didn't mean it that way, you know that," he whispered calmly and his hand went to the back of her neck to toy with her hair. They had hardly ever been this close even before their time together and now it felt too close. The scent of Earth from the day's training lingered on his jacket, his own scent mingling with hers and the heat between them made her dizzy. Her eyes flickered for a moment and she felt something brush over her lips. Instantly, she was alert but the newbie shinobi was no match for the seasoned expert. By the time she managed to look up, all she saw was the collar of his black shirt being buttoned up once more.

"We're running out of ice," she murmured, clearing her throat and motioning toward the door. "I'll help you." "Where are you two out to?" "Getting ice." Their hands brushed lightly and he was almost flush against her back from their sudden stop. "Oh really now," Chimi purred, giving Ryu one of those sly looks. "Yes," she snapped before storming out the door with the quiet boy in tow.

"Why him?" The blonde girl looked at her dark haired counterpart with unmatched curiosity and perhaps a slight look of disgust. Chimi only giggled at her friends' retreating form and gave Ino a mischievous look. "You'd have to ask her Ino," and the discussion ended there as it always did.

This Friday Night

She stood outside his door, pulling at the butterfly pin just above her left ear and straightened her sweatshirt once more. The door opened suddenly and he looked at her, gaze hidden, expression unreadable as always. "Don't be nervous," he chided almost playfully as he stepped aside to grant her entrance. "I can't help it…First impressions are lasting and I-" "Look as wonderful as always." "Shino…" She growled dangerously but a gentle hand stroked her cheek and deflated her rage. Footsteps came from the hall and he quickly retracted his hands and standing tall to present them both to his father. She gave him a short glance, one that said "it'll be our little secret", he didn't need to tell him. "Who do we have here Shino?" She smiled casually, a hand behind her back and the other nervously pulling at her bun. "Ryu Matsurine," he announced, an arm snaking around her waist and drawing her in. "My girlfriend."


End file.
